Participants in electronic calls of different types may sometimes experience quality-of-service issues resulting in a poor call experience. Quality-of-service issues may take various forms depending on the cause or causes of the issues, various characteristics of the affected call, and other factors. Various methods may be used to predict quality-of-service issues and to mitigate their effects.